Medallion
Medallions are items available in the arena shop for a set amount of insignias. Medallions are not ordinary equipment however; they provide damage percentage boosts for PvP combat. Every medallion, with the exception of the first, has two shared stats: + X% damage to players; -Y% damage from players. In order to purchase these items, the player must have a certain honor title. Fortunately, there is a medallion available every honor level, with a corresponding stat boost. Overview There are 10 total medallions available, one for each honor level. The stat boost offered with each medallion increases, and starts with an endurance boost and ends with four separate boosts: endurance, block, critical, and charisma. However, medallions do not last forever. They expire after a set amount of time and need to be repurchased. As such, their boosts are only temporary, and will be lost upon the medallion's expiration. As the level of the medallion increases, its duration decreases, with the minimum being one week, and so medallions will need to be repurchased more frequently for players over the level of Warrior. Mechanics Medallions become available once a player reaches 2000 honor, the rank of Private, even though the required player level to wear a medallion is level 1. The damage increase to and the damage reduction from other players scales at +2% per medallion level, with the damage increase starting at 10% and the damage reduction starting at 4%. Note that this is only effective against opposing players, and will not affect your damage against dungeon enemies and bosses. As the medallion honor level increases, the stats increased also change; eventually, charisma, critcal, block, and endurance all increase dramatically. Medallions A list of the Medallions, listed by honor level Private (1000 insignia) *Endurance +30 *+10% damage to players *Valid for 30 days Champion (1200 insignia) *Endurance +60 *+12% damge to players *-4% damage from players *Valid for 15 days Warrior (1400 insignia) *Endurance +90 *+15% damage to players *-6% damage from players *Valid for 7 days Elite Warrior (1600 insignia) *Endurance +120 *+18% damage to players *-8% damage from players *Valid for 7 days Crusader *Endurance +150 *Charisma +30 *+20% damage to players *-10% damage from players *Valid for 7 days Knight Crusader *Endurance +180 *Charisma +50 *+22% damage to players *-12% damage from players *Valid for 7 days Elite Crusader *Endurance +210 *Charisma +70 *+24% damage to players *-14% damage from players *Valid for 7 days High Commander *Endurance +240 *Charisma +100 *+28% damage to players *-16% damage from players *Valid for 7 days Imperial Commander *Endurance +270 *Charisma +150 *Block +600 *Critical +600 *+32% damager to players *-18% damage from players *Valid for 7 days Lord Divine *Endurance +300 *Charisma +200 *Block +700 *Critical +700 *+40% damage to players *-20% damage from players *+10 initial rage against players *Valid for 7 days Comments The Lord Divine medallion will greatly aid a player in PvP. Given the current understanding of the math behind the game, they will have gained a 21% chance to crit and dodge their opponent, an extra legion of troop health, and 6000 HP. Although the HP stat increase is negligible at such a level, the extra 21% crit and dodge chance can really help a player, especially knights and archers.